Little Adventures
by Mikethesoldierboy
Summary: Just a fun selection of two to three chapters of little stories when I'm bored, Little Adventures for each team, only when they're outside of work. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Just a fun selection of two-three chapters of little stories when I'm bored, Little Adventures for each team, only when they're outside of work. . . **

**A/N: So this selection of two to three chapters in each little story is to cure my boredom when I can't write the sequel to Flirting At Work. . . Which I can't at the moment so I'm starting this ;) Hopefully I'll do both at the same time, and continue adding onto this fanfic until I've completely finished the second Flirting At Work.**

_Season one team, chapter one._

"It was nice of Lester to do this for us, don't you think Nick?" Claudia smiled sweetly as she struggled to lift her brown suitcase into the back of Cutter's pick-up truck.

Cutter watched as she struggled with her suitcase, _don't just stand there, help her! _"Yes, I really didn't expect this from him. It certainly took me by surprise." he curtly nodded and stepped towards her.

"Let me help you with that."

Cutter easily lifted her suitcase into the back, not bothering to pull down the latches on either side of the boot. His lopsided smile returned to his pale lips, the Scotsman circled around her until he opened the car door.

Claudia couldn't help the crimson blush that flushed her cheeks. "Thankyou, Nick." she felt her body brush against his as she climbed into the truck, his musky aftershave filled her nose and his breath smelt of hot coffee and a slight hint of mint chewing gum.

"No problem." whispered Cutter, he made sure her seat belt was on and that she was comfortable before he closed the door.

He scratched the back of his neck, his eyes searching around the outside of the home office. Cutter looked up and caught the stares of Lester, his arms were folded tightly against his chest and his head fell forward in some sort of nod. The team leader nodded back in response, his attention taken away from his 'boss.' as he heard the shouts of Connor.

"Wait for me!" he yelled, his hand gripping his grey fedora hat as the wind almost blew it off the top of his head.

"Sorry I'm late, me mum didn't wake me up till seven thirty!" they should have left at eight, it was now half eight in the morning.

"It's ok Connor, get in the car." Cutter grumbled, he took Connor's suitcase and almost lobbed it into the back.

The geek flinched and stood still, pointing towards his suitcase. "It probably wasn't the best idea to throw that, it has my superhero comics and lucky action figures in it."

"Lucky action figures?" asked Stephen from behind him, his head appearing out of the car window. He raised his eyebrow, he always did worry about Connor and how strange he was. He also knew he had a mad crush on Abby, and the fact he had 'Lucky action figures' in his suitcase, wouldn't help win over Abby.

"Just get in the car Connor."

Connor nodded and hurried towards the back, opening his door as he sat in close next to Abby. He rubbed his hands together to keep them warm, having packed his gloves into his suitcase.

Connor smiled at Abby. "Bit chilly, isn't it?"

The slam of Cutter's car door made each of them jump, Claudia's heavy sigh caught Cutter's attention as he stared at her from his mirror, starting up the truck's engine. Stephen could sense the tension between them, and the only sound that was heard was the hum of the truck as it pulled out of the car park. Stephen was well aware Cutter still had his knickers in a twist about Claudia making the decision to bring Helen back to the real world, but whilst they were about to go on holiday to Scotland, they really didn't need Cutter being an ass.

"What on earth is the matter with you, Cutter? Lester has sent us on holiday, which you should damn right appreciate. So, I suggest you get your head out of your ass and enjoy yourself or I will shoot you with Stephen's tranq gun." Claudia snapped, she huffed after she had finished and turned her head to stare out of the window as the car drove down the motorway, hearing the low whistle from Connor.

Cutter's grip tightened around the steering wheel, his heart hammered against his chest. He so badly wanted to yell at Claudia for dragging Helen back into their lives, he had been civil to her for a couple of days but the anger was slowly building up. He carried on driving, not saying a word for the team's happiness as they chatted away in the back, Stephen joining in every now and again.

Cutter needed this holiday, he just hoped Helen wouldn't pop up out of nowhere. He wanted to relax in his home town, take Stephen for a beer and show the others around the city. A relaxing two days off was all he needed to get his head straight.

**A/N: So?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou to Rubytronix, you don't understand how happy I get when you review my stories, you're one of my favourite authors so thankyou! [Totally not fanboying or anything.]**

"Do you think she's back for good?" Stephen asked later that night, he lifted his beer from the table and made sure the sticky glass wouldn't stick to the mat.

Cutter squinted at Stephen, to be honest, he wasn't really sure. And he was starting to wonder why Stephen would constantly bring his ex wife up, to them, Helen died a long time ago. The team leader leaned forward, lowering his head he ran his hand continuously through the back of his hair.

"I don't know Stephen, she could disappear with the blink of an eye."

Stephen studied him and after a few moments, decided not to bring it up any longer. "I guess you're right about that one, yea."

Stephen watched him sit up straight; he blinked several times and looked around the pub, drinking down yet another glass of his favourite Whiskey. Stephen sighed and stared down into his half empty glass of beer, swirling the content around. He was convinced Cutter no longer cared about Helen or her safety, Stephen couldn't really blame him. He was angry as well, that she could just disappear and give them nothing for _years. _

But none of that mattered now, Stephen knew he and Cutter had a good thing going. A job that helped people survive these horrid creature and dinosaur attacks, a new group of friends and, well, that was all they needed. He realised there was no point in sulking over Helen, he had to think about now and not what was in the past.

Stephen's eyes wondered as he caught sight of Abby as her head fell back, laughing hysterically at something Claudia had said. He quite liked Abby, but that little feeling couldn't beat the impressive and still growing feelings he had for Helen. _Screw Helen_, thought Stephen as he placed down his glass of beer and stood up to join the others standing at the side of the small dance floor.

Claudia watched Stephen as he walked over, in truth she wasn't watching Stephen; she was watching Cutter over Stephen's shoulder. _Why couldn't the Scottish grump just enjoy himself? _Thought Claudia, her thoughts were visible when Abby's bony elbow nudged her forward. Claudia fell forward straight away, keeping herself steady as she straightened out her clothes. She walked towards Cutter, with a little bit of confidence in her walk. Not forgetting to glare over her shoulder at Abby, but she couldn't stop the bright smile that appeared on her lips as Connor started to show Abby his 'Dance moves.'

"Nick." Claudia sighed, she ran a hand through her hair as she pulled most of it to rest on her shoulder, glaring down at the slouching lump in front of her.

Cutter stared down into his empty glass of Whiskey, he had no other way of putting it, he was _pissed. _He had defiantly drunk too much, but who cares? He is on holiday after all, and he should enjoy himself just like everybody else.

"Yes?" asked Cutter, his lopsided smile returning to his face as his eyes tried to focus on Claudia's face.

"Come over here and enjoy yourself, trust me, it's nice to let your hair down once in a while." Claudia reached out her hand and watched him as he blinked at it, and after a few moments; a heavy sigh escaped his lips and he took her hand.

Cutter waited as she guided him towards the small dance floor at the far end of the pub, he may have been drunk but he was sober enough to remember this. His spine tingled with excitement as her thumb brushed over his knuckle, his breath hitched as the smell of her perfume filled his nose, and her strawberry scented breath he couldn't even think about right now. The smile that kept returning to her face, the small dimple on her left cheek left Cutter wanting her to smile for the rest of time.

"Go on Cutter!" shouted Connor, drunkly fist pumping the air as he almost toppled over onto Abby.

The sound of Claudia laughing brought music to his ears, she was happy; and that made Cutter extremely happy and he didn't realise that until now. He had started to notice some people were leaving the pub, obviously not wanting their ear drums burst from how loud they really were. Some stayed, and even joined in with their dancing and drinking.

"See, isn't it fun to let your hair down in a while?" Claudia spoke a little louder than usual, running her hands through her hair as she danced back to back with Abby.

Cutter really wasn't used to this, the partying and the dancing. He was used to the drinking, defiantly. But two equally attractive women dancing in front of him? Now that, hasn't happened in a while. He stumbled back against a pillar, and even though his vision was slightly blurry he could make out Stephen and Connor downing glass after glass of shots. He was thinking of joining them until a hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me." Claudia whispered into his ear, her hand wound around his neck and ran through his hair.

Cutter then only just noticed that the music was in fact slow, and the last time he had a slow dance was with Helen on their wedding day. His blurred vision wondered around him, Connor and Abby were messing around, spinning each other around and Stephen was up to his normal ways, flirting with other women in the pub. _Why the hell not? _ Thought Cutter, he smiled at Claudia and found his arm gently wrap around her waist; his soft hand resting against her fragile back.

And when they started to sway to the music, everything around him went quiet and the only thing he could concentrate on was Claudia.

_And he wouldn't have it any other way. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to BumbleBee and and Rubytronix for reviewing, maybe in this review [If you do review] you could tell me what team you want me to write about next? The season two team, season three team or the season four/five team? Thanks.**

"Rise and shine boys!" yelled Abby, as loud as she could the next morning; leaning her head out into the dark hallways. Her voice echoed through the hallway and her eyebrow raised as a loud crash was heard.

Connor's bedroom door whooshed open and out he walked, hand violently rubbing the back of his head; dressed in just his pink boxer shorts and one purple sock. He brushed back the messy strands of his hair and blinked several times before he could recall where he was.

"Mornin' Abbs." sighed Connor, he stumbled towards her and made it through the door way without actually walking into anything or tripping over onto his face.

Abby smiled a little, hung over Connor was a little bit adorable. She completely forgot to tell him he was only wearing his underwear, _oh well, he'll soon realise after Claudia gets the shock of her life. _Thought Abby, not making any effort to hide her smirk. She was wondering what on earth Connor had knocked over on his way out and she was going to check his room until Stephen appeared in the hallway.

His expression was comical; he looked like a lost little puppy wondering where its mother was.

"My head." Stephen groaned, his hair wasn't so perfect right now; it was completely messed up and looked worse than Connor's. In all truth be told, it looked like a bird's nest.

Abby smiled at him regardless. "Morning sleepy head." he just about focused his eyes on her and gratefully walked in a straight line towards her, and her heart completely melted when Stephen's soft lips pressed against her cheek.

He actually kissed her! Well, on the cheek but Abby still was excited about it. She thought Stephen was drop dead gorgeous, but there was something getting in the way, and she didn't quite know what it was yet. Too swept away to wait for Cutter, she turned on her heel and wondered back into the living room to find Stephen sat at the table with his head flat out against the table, the smell of bacon caught her attention and she had guessed Claudia was cooking each of them a bacon sandwich. Abby couldn't help but laugh as Claudia chased Connor around the living room with a tea towel, Abby had no idea Claudia could be this much fun outside of work.

"Go put some trousers on Connor, it's not a sight I want to see quite frankly!" yelled Claudia, of course she wasn't being serious with him. Her smile grew as Connor ran faster, trying to avoid the tea towel she was swatting at him.

Connor's hangover sure was curing running around with air blowing in his face from the open windows, he shot past Abby as the blonde just about moved out of the way and plonked herself down next to Stephen. And as Connor disappeared into the bathroom, Claudia wondered back to the kitchen.

Placing down the tea towel she smiled at both Stephen and Abby. "Are me and Connor the only cheery ones in the morning?"

Abby raised her hand and laughed. "I'm cheery." she tried her best not to shout because of Stephen's headache.

"Cutter's not up?" asked Stephen, groaning as he sat up straight and looked over his shoulder at Claudia.

Claudia frowned and shook her head. "Not yet no, I'll tell you what. I can go and get Nick, and Abby can take over cooking the bacon? Is that ok Abbs?"

"Yea, no that's fine." Abby smiled sweetly, happy to help as she stood up to take Claudia's place.

Claudia didn't say anything else, instead she walked towards the living rooms exist and found her way into Cutter's bedroom. It was quite, and once she had realised he was still asleep, she slipped into his room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Nick," she whispered, growing closer to him as she gently shook his shoulder. A little groan formed out of his mouth and Claudia was relived he was a light sleeper and didn't have to through the gates of hell with loud noises to wake him up.

She admired how he slept, and she was taken back as to why she was actually watching him sleep. He was quite adorable, one leg over the cover and he was still completely clothed. Cutter's fist bunched around his pillow, his blonde hair flattened down against his forehead.

"I'm glad you're not a dribbler, I wouldn't be happy with your spit all over my pillow." Claudia laughed a little, sitting herself down on the edge of his bed as she watched him stir and move around. _Oh for goodness sake, why did I just say that? _Wondered Claudia, a sigh escaping her pale lips.

Cutter turned on his back, his vision coming back to him as he stared up at the beauty that was Claudia. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he imagined it was something either interesting or funny. His head was pounding and the memories of last night were coming back to him, the constant glasses of Whiskey, beer and shots of something Connor had suggested. And the dancing with Claudia, the sweet, slow dancing that he loved. Especially with _her. _

"Good morning my sweet Claudia." Cutter smiled up at her, his famous lopsided smile that made Claudia's heart flutter.

Why was he so soft to her and grumpy with everyone else? Maybe he was trying to make up for snapping at her because of the whole 'bringing back Helen' without his permission thing. Oh well, they had this holiday to enjoy for another day; nobody needed to be thinking about Helen, the creatures, the dinosaurs and the anomalies.

Claudia sighed and looked down to find Cutter's hand resting against her knee, she thought about reaching out and entwining her fingers with his until his phone began ringing. She frowned and stood up from his bed, running her hands through her hair and watching as Cutter spoke on the phone. After a few 'Yes's.' and 'Ok's.' Cutter put down the phone and sighed.

"It's Lester, he wants us to come back and speak with Helen."

_Oh for goodness sake, Helen has to ruin Cutter's life and now their holiday? _Thought Claudia, and she silently wished she never brought Helen Cutter back into the real world.

**A/N: Not happy with the ending but I hope it's ok? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Rubytronix, TerraChasma, BumbleBee and Layla for my reiviews, I really appreciate them! I thought the right time to give the team a season two break would be when Stephen died, but it won't be a holiday because I've already wrote about a holiday. See how it goes ;P**

**And I couldn't decide whether to go with Rubytonix's idea of doing Season two or TerraChasma's idea of Season three, so I did it half way, I hope you both like it. And to TerraChasma, I'm an incredibly lazy person so I most likely will write a Click story on top of two other stories that I'm in progress of writing and trust me, I have a lot of time to write. So PM me if you think it's a good idea to start a Click fanfic, or leave it in your review [If you review] thanks again!**

"Connor," groaned Abby, she leant forward from the backseats of Cutter's pickup truck; trying her hardest to grab the map from Connor who was sat in the passenger seat.

"Give it to me! You've got it upside down!"

Connor grumbled and moved further away from the blonde, holding the map out of her reach as he looked at it from a odd angle. "No I haven't Abbs! I've got this! What's up with you, Abby? You've had a go at me a lot since me and Caroline broke up. I don't know what I've done wrong I- " he stopped half way when he in fact realised the map was upside down.

Connor stared at Cutter in the driving seat, his knuckles were beginning to turn a pale white as the team leader tried his best to contain his anger.

"Give it to me!" shirked Jenny from beside Abby, her entire body leant over Connor as she reached for the map.

"You two argue like an old married couple, I don't know why you both just can't get along and not argue for five minutes, for goodness sake!"

Connor didn't make any effort to stop her, he was still shocked at the fact Jenny's breasts were pretty much staring him right in the face. The geek couldn't help the hot blush that ran up his neck, and his eyes grew wide with obvious shock. _Stop staring! _Thought Connor, letting his grip go from the map, Jenny fell back into her seat; oblivious to what she had just done.

Jenny cleared her throat and quirked an eyebrow up, quickly turning the map the right way up before anybody noticed her mistake. "It would be easier if you had a satnav, Nick." she sighed, glaring up at him through her thick mascara coated eyelashes.

Cutter stared at her in his mirror, his gaze never softened. "Tell Lester and he can buy me one."

Jenny sighed in defeat and carried on reading the map, she did understand why Cutter was so angry. Helen had been the reason behind Stephen's death, and Jenny knew that Cutter blamed himself. She sometimes felt sorry for him, even though he constantly called her Claudia and she truly hated that name. Not that that was a valid reason for Jenny not to feel sorry for him. Jenny had noticed the deep blue colour had returned to his eyes, the same deep blue colour every time he had mentioned the name Claudia.

"Next time, I am going to drive." Jenny calmly decided, her Whiskey coloured eyes watched for a reaction from Cutter. He didn't seem angry what so ever, it seemed as though he was agreeing Jenny would drive next time.

"Take a sharp turn right now, please."

Cutter obeyed her order, to her complete surprise. Normally Cutter would yell that she was wrong, normally he would feel the need to argue with her even though she was right. Jenny's eyes narrowed as Connor lifted his hand, obviously carving to say something. But as soon as he noticed the glare Jenny was giving him, his hand shot back down into his lap. The last thing they needed was an angry Cutter.

Abby chewed her bottom lip and noticed how tense Cutter's shoulders were, maybe if nobody talked he would be able to relax. "Maybe we should turn some music on, guys?" a great way for nobody to speak.

A few moments later, a huge sigh was heard from Connor as he leant forward and switched on the radio, avoiding the long stares from Cutter. Nobody moved a muscle through the entire car drive, all that was heard were the low voices of the radio and Jenny calmly giving Cutter instructions.

X

"What's the sleeping arrangement, guys?" Abby asked later that day, she insisted she would help unload the truck and she was onto her last item, her own sleeping bag.

The air was freezing and she could feel the cold through her gloves, why the hell they had gone camping in the middle of nowhere at the coldest time of the year she didn't know. But Abby did not complain, she never did. By time they had reached their destination, it was already pitch black outside and time for bed. All four of them were layered with clothes, especially Abby. She wore a vest, a shirt over that vest, a jumper over that shirt and a coat over that jumper. The same with Connor, but Nick and Jenny decided to go with just a shirt, jumper and coat.

"I was thinking me and Abbs, Cutter and Jenny." mumbled Connor, he rubbed his hand into the dirt and picked at the dead pieces of grass. All heads turned to him.

"No!" shouted both Cutter and Jenny, and Jenny was the one who decided to carry on talking.

"What? No! You can't be serious, there is no way I am sleeping in the same tent as Nick! I think it would be more appropriate if me and Abby slept in the same tent." she sighed and tucked her legs up to her stomach, huffing in annoyance. Cutter always did get underneath her skin and she wasn't quite sure why.

Cutter noticed that it was the first time Jenny had called him Nick, and even though she wasn't Claudia; the name 'Nick.' sounded like music coming from her lips.

"I could always sleep in the car." Cutter offered, and a comfortable silence was held between them all. It only lasted a few seconds.

"Or Claudia could, if that would make her more comfortable."

Connor completely froze on the spot and stared at Abby, the two best friends tensing straight away. Jenny's face grew red with anger, she couldn't take it anymore. That name, that god damn awful name followed her everywhere. What on earth was wrong with this man? There were people who couldn't get names right, and then there was Cutter who was on a whole different level.

"Don't call me Claudia!" Jenny screamed as loud as she possibly could, her sharp finger nails dug into her jeans. She liked him more than she let on.

Connor flinched violently, the flask in his hand almost fell to the ground. This break away really wasn't going to plan, but Connor knew the team had to fix their bond. He took a long stare at each team member, starting with Abby and ending with Jenny.

"Mate, maybe we should start a fire?" asked Connor, he looked across at Cutter and noticed how he sat. Staring at the grass, his jaw clenched and his fists bunched. He'd never seen him like this, it was a weird experience for Connor and he couldn't imagine how Jenny felt being constantly called a name from Cutter's past. Or present.

Cutter looked at his friend, curtly nodding his head. "That would be a good idea, Connor." he stood up and stared over his shoulder at the woodland area.

"Me and Connor will go and look for some wood," he paused and glanced down at Jenny, this time making sure to get her name correct.

"Jenny I've been told has a lighter, Abby you could gather some stones or rocks, big enough to stop the fire from spreading if it does so. We'll set up the tents and decide sleeping arrangements when me and Connor return."

Connor clapped his hands together. "That is a good plan to me, let's go Cutter." he had to admit, he wasn't exactly excited about wondering off into the woodland with no light source. But he had Cutter for company.

Cutter watched Connor leave from the corner of his eye, he couldn't leave just let. Abby had already stood up to gather rocks and stones, now would be the perfect time to apologise to Jenny. But the truth was, Cutter didn't know what to say. He watched Jenny as she shuffled uncomfortably away from him, she didn't want his apology. Cutter rested his hand on her shoulder, she still didn't look up but he felt her stiffen at his touch. Sighing, he left to follow Connor.

**A/N: Sorry it's really sad and everything, but it will cheer up, promise!**


End file.
